


Mírame, mírame, (nunca existo mejor que bajo tus ojos).

by HikaryLeFay



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Robbe's a tiktoker, TikTok, naked challenge, that's all, we die as women
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaryLeFay/pseuds/HikaryLeFay
Summary: Robbe realiza el Naked Challenge de TikTok con (para) Sander.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Mírame, mírame, (nunca existo mejor que bajo tus ojos).

**Author's Note:**

> Ni siquiera sé qué me motivó a escribir esto, pero la idea simplemente no se iría. Disfrutad, (espero)

Robbe había extrañado a su novio, después de una dura semana de exámenes finales y de proyectos a derecha, izquierda y centro para Sander, realmente no se había visto más que unos pocos momentos al día. A Robbe le duelen los huesos y los músculos con lo mucho que anhela pasar tiempo con su novio. Ni siquiera hacerlo divertido, sólo acurrucarse contra el cuello de Sander y respirarlo hasta memorizar los matices ricos de su aroma, hasta dejar el aroma de Sander marcado profundamente en su cerebro, en su ropa, en su piel. Poner su esencia dentro de su propio cuerpo y así nunca más sentirse sin Sander en el mundo. Poder recordar la sensación de Sander a su lado, a su alrededor, sin importar donde esté. Grabar esas sensaciones y repetirlas en bucle en su mente cuando esté a solas.

Pero la semana había terminado y Sander ahora estaba en su habitación, a punto de pasar todo el fin de semana juntos desde que la madre de Robbe había decidido pasar el fin de semana con su hermana en Brujas.

Buen dios, todo un fin de semana a solas con su novio. Robbe a veces se pregunta si la emoción en su estómago, en sus huesos, la emoción que le calienta piel y le hace palpitar el corazón aceleradamente, alguna vez se detendrá. Robbe se pregunta si esa explosión hormonal ante la perspectiva del tiempo a solas con su novio es sólo una cosa adolescente.

Robbe, de alguna manera, no cree que sea así. 

Está en el baño ahora, una toalla baja alrededor de sus caderas, mirándose fijamente en el espejo con una expresión de excitación nerviosa en el rostro, su teléfono encendido en su mano, TikTok abierto y preparado para grabar. Edita el vídeo después y súbelo.

El asunto es el siguiente: había una nueva tendencia en TikTok y, como Robbe es, de hecho, un tiktoker, decidió que hacerlo sería divertido. El reto era sencillo: básicamente te parabas desnudo frente a tu pareja y grababas su reacción. Algunos vídeos eran realmente divertidos, con novios corriendo a cerrar cortinas o desconectando videojuegos con dos o tres palabras a sus compañeros. 

Había sido difícil para Robbe decidirse a hacer el reto, y aún no sabía si en realidad lo subiría, pero sabía que quería hacerlo. Robbe había tenido cuidado al elegir el día, cuidadosamente fijándose en que Sander estuviese de buen humor. Lo último que Robbe quería era llegar a incomodar a su novio.

Lo que lo lleva al predicamento actual, de pie frente al espejo, reuniendo todo el valor que puede obtener. Se pregunta a sí mismo por qué le preocupa tanto, considerando que Sander y él han estado desnudos en numerosas ocasiones, aunque sabe que se siente diferente, este tipo de exposición, este tipo de vulnerabilidad. Respira profundo y abre la puerta del baño, comienza a grabar sus pies mientras camina hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Graba el pomo mientras abre la puerta y respira profundo. Se introduce en la habitación y cierra la puerta por pura fuerza de la costumbre, sigue grabando sus pies mientras desengancha la toalla de sus caderas y la deja caer al suelo, sus ojos, sin embargo, están mirando el cabello plumoso de su novio, el suéter blanco estirándose sobre sus hombros, sus manos cuidadosas sosteniendo un carboncillo y dibujando algo en su cuaderno de bocetos, con los ojos verdes como un bosque a la luz del medio día completamente concentrados. Está girado un poco demasiado hacia la ventana, por lo que Robbe no está en su línea de visión.

Graba esa imagen, pero siente una sensación de celos en los órganos, retorciendo los músculos de su abdomen con molestia al tener esa imagen grabada. Este Sander, suave, cómodo y relajado, concentrado y alegre… Robbe siente que es una imagen que quiere mantener sólo para sí, sólo para él para admirar para siempre. Cada minuto del universo.

Concentrándose de nuevo, se aclara la garganta, pero Sander sólo hace un sonido en la garganta, sin apartar la vista del dibujo que está haciendo.

Robbe se mueve, por lo que ahora debería estar en el rango de la visión periférica de Sander. Pero no funciona, Sander está simplemente demasiado concentrado y abstraído como para darse cuenta. Robbe sonríe y se mueve un poco en las plantas de sus pies descalzos, su brazo comienza a sentirse un poco entumecido por sostener su teléfono enfocado en su novio.

“Sander”, llama, musicalmente, juguetonamente.

“Dime”. No, su novio todavía no levanta la vista.

“Sandeeeeeeeer”, vuelve a llamar, sonrisa incontrolable en su cara ahora.

“Robbe”, una advertencia.

Un pozo de deseo se abre rápida e inesperadamente en el vientre de Robbe, siente sus piernas temblar ante el tono de Sander. Se enfoca mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

“¡Bebé!”, llama de nuevo, exasperado. Sonriente.

Sander resopla, parpadea, ojos enfocados de nuevo en la realidad.

“Robbe, ¿qué-?”, la voz de Sander se corta cuando gira, parpadea, sus ojos recogen la figura desnuda de Robbe y, de repente, sonríe. 

Robbe puede ver las pupilas de su novio dilatándose rápidamente mientras su sonrisa maliciosa patentada se abre paso por su cara. Robbe tiembla, necesita conscientemente trabar sus rodillas para no simplemente caer arrodillado frente a Sander. 

(Sin embargo, archiva el pensamiento. La idea tiene mérito.)

Sander deja cuidadosamente su cuaderno en el escritorio, el carboncillo a un lado y se levanta tranquilamente. Se mueve hacia Robbe con cuidado y Robbe retrocede inconscientemente, un juego que están acostumbrados a jugar. 

Cuando Robbe está contra la pared, teléfono todavía en alto, Sander lo alcanza, grandes manos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura estrecha, acariciando todo el camino hasta sus caderas. Una de las manos de Sander se queda en la cadera de Robbe mientras la otra sube, le acaricia la espalda y se envuelve alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo seguro y apretado contra el cuerpo todavía vestido de su novio.

Esa realidad hace que Robbe se pierda un poco, Sander su único punto focal, lo más importante, el centro repentino del universo. 

Robbe deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Sander sin fijarse en nada más hasta que la mano de Sander corre a través de su cabello, se enreda en sus rizos y tira ligeramente, lo suficiente para que Sander pueda poner su boca a la altura del oído de Robbe, la punta de la lengua burlándose de su arete y haciendo que Robbe se vuelva débil en todas partes.

“Deja de grabar ahora, ángel”, un susurro, pero una orden.

Robbe obedece sin saber cómo logró hacerlo, sin tiempo para sentirse avergonzado por grabar por demasiado tiempo cuando su teléfono golpea el suelo y sus dos manos están sobre los hombros de Sander, muslos sujetados por manos anchas y, momentos después, su espalda golpea su colchón suave. 

Su boca es atrapada por los labios suaves y la lengua lujosa de su novio y Robbe se pierde, se pierde, se pierde. Su mente se hace brumosa y contenida y feliz, todo lo que Robbe puede alcanzar con cualquiera de sus sentidos es Sander y no lo querría de otra manera. Su corazón late en su pecho y se llena de una poderosa sensación de amor y felicidad. Robbe cede, libremente, se rinde. Robbe siempre sabe que Sander estará allí para atraparlo.

Definitivamente, Robbe no cree que ese vídeo llegué a la red nunca, pero innegablemente fue divertido realizar el reto.

**Author's Note:**

> La retroalimentación me hace feliz. Recuerden ser amables con los extraños y mantenerse hidratados.  
> Ily (:


End file.
